Blush
by Sakon and Ukon of the West
Summary: Ryuk sees this enchanting girl.Did he find the one?
1. Confrontation

YAY!!!!!! PEOPLES,THIS IS IT!

i HOPE YOU LIKE MY RYUK STORY!

Ryuk was perched on a mountain of skulls.

An ominous wind blew through the Shinigami Realm,

his heart earring pendant jingling in the midst of it.

Footsteps._**Light**_footsteps.

He looked behind himself,bored out of his mind,in small effort to see the cause of sound.

A human-like female Shinigami stood behind him.

She had long,flowing pitch-black hair flowing behind her back.

A sleevless dress lined with fur was wrapped around her just before you could see her chest.

Two ears,similar to an elf's,jutted out the sides of her ,too,had a heart earring.

The rest of her dress was made of a collage of tinkling belts under to upper half of her body.

Her eyes were the most beautiful of her body.

Although they had purple snake irises,they were decorated with black eyeliner.

Her skin was a grey-ish purple,like Ryuk's own skin.

He smiled mischeviously,reveiling two rows of pointed teeth.

_She's just about my age...3_

"Hello,you must be Ryuk,correct?"the girl asked,blushing.

She had a high,silky voice that seemed to sing in Ryuk's ears.

"Y-yeah,"he answered,somewhat sheepishly.

The female Shinigami twidled her fingers nervously.

"I'm Payne."

It was a somewhat painfully awkward moment,

both of them wanting to talk but just couldn't form the words.

"So,"Ryuk finally spoke up,"How could a Shinigami be that lucky to look like you?"

"Oh,I..."Payne started to say but sqirmed sqeamishly."I'm not even so sure...

Maybe the Shinigami King liked me alot?"

Ryuk cocked his head at the supposedly humorous joke.

"I'm so sorry,"Payne admitted,"I'm just not so good at this talking thing!"

Ryuk started to panic a bit but calmed down.

"Don't worry.I"m a little s-shy when it comes to talking to girls..."

He scratched the back of his head,almost embarassed at his futile attempts at conversation.

"Especially ones that look as pretty as you do."

Payne snapped out of her blank trace and noticed Ryuk's compliment,whose thin cheeks were beet red.

"Oh,you really think so,Ryuk?"

He nodded,a wry grin on his face.

_If things work out at all,I'm sure this is going to be an interesting eternity...._


	2. Emotions

Ryuk held held two scarlet apples in his hands.

He had kept them ever since Payne confirmed that they would meet today.

He'd always seen apples like an oracle or shrine to him.

Today,he had a blooming feeling that all of that would change.

"Ryukie!"

Ryuk surveyed his surroundings frantically at the sound of what seemed like his name.

Payne trotted up the same mountain of skulls that they met on yesterday,giggling all the way.

A loose cow skull in the cluster of remains collapsed under her weight.

She slipped down the heap of corpses.

_Oh,great! I'm going to look like a fool in front of the only guy I've ever liked!_

She expected to feel the rush of scratches from the skulls as she fell down the mountainous structure.

Except...

That feeling never came.

She opened her eyes,fearing what she thought what she'd see.

Ryuk held her tightly in his long arms.

The heel of his shoe was hooked in the eye socket of a large skull of some unknown animal.

He opened his eyes to see Payne's sweet gase directly at him.

Both of their cheeks grew bright red.

Ryuk brought themselves up to a flat surface on a monstrous skull that had more than enough room for both of them.

Payne was still speechless at what just happened.

"Ummm....You..fell,"Ryuk mumbled as he struggled to come up for an excuse of his

abnormal behavior.

He sratched the back of his head as he efforted to excape Payne's eyes.

Before he knew anything,he was in her arms,locked in a tight bear hug.

A moment later,he answered by hugging her back sentimentally.

"Ryuk,I think I may be falling in love with you..."

"Oh,yeah?We just met yesterday and I don't want this to end."


	3. Kiss

Payne was clinging onto a pole upside down.

_Oh,Ryuk...._

_I wonder..._

_Do you love me too?_

She landed firmly on her feet and brought out her _**DEATHNOTE.**_

The pages were completly filled with names of people all over the human realm.

**Vincent Price**

**Kal Snyder**

**Oprah Winfry**

She scrunched up her nose in effort to remember the name of a drug addict she had seen in Japan.

"Aha!~"

She scribbled down the name "Freade Baumbauch" in poor Japanese.

The notebook was delicatly placed in the back of her dress.

A cluster of black feathers floated down directly into the palm of Payne's hand.

She smiled.

Ryuk was the only Shinigami that she knew that had jet-black feathers.

She stroked them gently in affection.

They felt soft,as if they were preened to perfection.

She looked up and searched the sky for her coveted friend.

Ryuk drifted down to the ground,feathers showering the area.

Payne ran over to him in joy,but she tripped on a hiding rock.

_Damn it,how come this happened again?!_

Ryuk was immediatly at her side and caught her before she fell on the rough terrain.

Unfortunatly,he had heaned down too far to get her and...

They both opened their eyes.

Ryuk's black outlined lips pressed softly against Payne's,which were neatly decorated with lipstick.

Afterwards,the accidental kiss turned lusted.

His tongue stroked hers lovingly and was soon answered by Payne's own.

Ryuk's weight overlapped hers and they fell to the ground,still at it.

Nonetheless,they were aware of the fall.

They just didn't care.

What seemed like all too soon,Ryuk pulled away.

"Well....That was interesting,don't you think?"


	4. Hate

Ryuk laid back in the dead tree he was perched on.

_Is Payne really the one?..._

He shook his head in refusal to his thoughts.

_No....It's impossible....._

_Even if she was,I couldn't prove my love for her._

_It's a rule not to...._

He blushed at what he was just about to say.

"If I do love you Payne,I promise that I'll give up apples for the rest of eternity."

He thought a minute after his declare.

"Well...Maybe a few days or so.I can't go too long without them."

--The next day--

"**I TOLD YOU,FAEIR! QUIT ARGUING!" **

Before Payne stood a Shinigami in a black robe who wore a necklace of his own feathers and beads.

He had what seemed like a dinosaur skull for a head.

His eyes pierced into her security.

"Look,you've been gone for 5 days! I'm concerned about what you're doing when you're gone!"

"I'm not doing anything!"Payne shouted,her voice now shaking with rage.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Payne,I'm just worried about you!"

Faeir gripped her arm in a tight clench.

"No! Let go of me!"

Payne struggled to have herself released and even went to lengths of biting him.

Faeir let out a hoarse screech at the touch of her sharp teeth and pulled away.

The enraged female Shinigami fell to the ground because her force had been too strong.

She efforted to crawl away,but Faeir's taloned claws grabbed her ankle.

Payne's wings shot out and they flapped in panic.

They only lifted a few inches off the ground until her left wing became sore.

She began to give up and suffer what was to come her way.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

They both looked over to the source of the raspy voice.

Ryuk the Shinigami stood 10 feet away,his eyes tense in fury.

Faeir let go of Payne's leg and confronted him.

"Who are you?"he questioned with high authority.

"Forget it,"Ryuk snapped at him and rushed after Payne.

"Are you ok?"

He slipped up her dress to inspect her ankle.

Blue blood dripped freely from 4 scratches scarred her silky skin.

Ryuk looked up at Faeir with a hateful glare.

"You bastard! Leave her alone!"

Faeir growled at him threateningly and flew away.

Payne turned to Ryuk with her eyes full of tears.

She buried her head in his chest,sobbing miserably.

He comforted her by stroking her head and whispering soothing promises in her ear.

Ryuk would never forget the time he saw a Shinigami even injure another of their own.


	5. Choices

A single tear ran down her cheek.

Payne was so frustrated...

_Everything's so complicated!_

_If Ryuk knew that I was dating Faeir when I first met him,he'll never forgive me!_

_Her knees buckled and she collapsed into a soft patch of moss._

_Why,Faeir?!_

_Why'd you have to go and screw up my life?!_

She dug her nails into her scalp.

_I just wish everything would just..._

_Just..._

_Just go away..._

Suddenly,she broke.

_I can't live like this anymore!_

_Living with this is just hell!_

Her thoughts became desperate.

_I know now!_

_I'll go kill a human without a __**DEATHNOTE!**_

_That'd be breaking a rule._

_I'll get to the rank 1 of severity and be killed._

Her tears dried as she stared into the sky with a monotonous gase.

_I'm sorry,Ryuk._

_This whole thing is my fault._

_Plus,your life'll be better without me._

She expanded her wings and flew off into the distance.

**Little did she know that Ryuk was on a ledge watching her intently.**

He watched her fly away with his unblinking eyes.

_Payne,where are you going?...._

His own wings shot out and he lifted into the air.


	6. Decision

_Payne had now dropped her deathnote in the human realm to get access to its humans._

_She is now in Tokyo,Japan._

"Now....Who deserves to die?"

Her thoughts had calmed down and her emotions soothed.

All that was left was to kill.

--

Ryuk the Shinigami watched Payne from the roof of a grand building.

_What are you doing?...._

The female Shinigami finally trotted hastily into a dimly lit club.

Humans,with short and long lifespans,werre cluttered all around the place.

She decided to drag the human with the shortest lifespan into a dark corner and kill it.

"Payne! What the hell are you doin'?"

She turned around.

Ryuk stood there with a confused expression.

"Ryu,I'm doing what should've been done a long time ago!"

Payne wrapped her right arm around a brightly dressed human and snapped his neck.


	7. New Beginnings

Ryuk couldn't beileive his eyes.

Payne,the one he loved to death,was to die in a matter of seconds.

"This is what you wanted,right?!"Payne shouted at him with a cynical gase in her eyes.

Just the thing they both feared,the blue sparkles of death,began to radiate off her body.

This was the sign of death in a Shinigami.

"Y-....you just..."

"That's right,Ryuk!

I'm sorry,I just couldn't deal with myself anymore!"

She used the last moment of her life and kissed Ryuk,

for she knew that this was her last.

Immediatly,she felt the energy from her body drain nearly entirely.

Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

Almost frightened by what was happening,Ryuk stepped backwards.

Payne,too weak to stand,crawled closer to him.

"Ryuk!

Don't leave me!..."

Tears were streaming down her frigid cheeks.

The male Shinigami finally snapped back into reality and helped Payne to her feet,

almost all of her weight depending on his strength.

Deperatly,they savored one last kiss.

Until...

The cerulean sparkles swirled around them in a beautiful spiral.

Payne opened her eyes for the final time.

Her heartbeat echoed.

She could feel her body dropping to the floor in the form of dust.

Before either of them knew it,

Payne was dead.

Her DEATHNOTE dropped to the floor in a papery clutter.

Ryuk stared blankly as the grains of sand between his fingers that used to

be Payne's hair blew away.

He picked up her notebook and flew out of the bustling club.

Then,a human caught his eye.

_**Light Yagami**_

_Well…._

_I guess I should put this to use in a reminder of her._

_Now,THIS is going to be interesting._

**_THE END_**


End file.
